1. Field of the Invention
A portable vibratory machine for compacting and leveling a layer of fluid floor covering as it is moved thereover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous machines have been proposed and used in the past to smooth or finish the surface of a freshly poured floor covering such as concrete or the like, as well as to compact the material. Such equipment has often been very heavy and cumbersome and not adapted for use on areas such as sidewalks and hallways. Additionally, it was often necessary to make many passes over the surface with the machine in order to derive a smooth surface while completely eliminating any air pockets within the floor covering. The present invention overcomes these advantages by providing a portable, manually operable compacting machine to concurrently vibrate the material and smooth the surface in a shorter period of time.